


How Not Sleeping Sells Your Soul To A Demon

by Threee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chamelon theory, Crack, Episode Fix-It: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, Gen, Lila Lies, Max is a smart cookie he just need to take better care of himself, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, miraculous theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threee/pseuds/Threee
Summary: Max is smart, he developed a game on his own, made a sentient robot, he's smart. So how the hell did he fall for Lila and the stupid napkin thing?!I have a theory.
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175





	How Not Sleeping Sells Your Soul To A Demon

Three days! it had been three goddam days-nights? days- both?! Since Max has slept.

The first day was typical teenage stuff, he had an assignment to finish, simple enough.

The second was a mistake. As a reward for finishing his assignment he played Mecha Strike III all night. Instead of, you know, sleeping!

The third day was a straight up bad decision, a knew Akuma with powers he just had to incorporate into his game!

He wanted to stay home, he really did. But Lila was coming back today and he hadn't seen her in so long! it would be nice to have the whole class together for a reunion! So bidding a worried Markov goodbye(don't worry he was only worried because he almost walked outside in his pj's) Max headed for school.

He was able to ignore the strange things he saw that day as an Akuma. A dog floating. A man without a head. A t-rex. Hardly a surprise when every other week the city was attacked by pigeons. Nothing seemed dangerous, so it was probably some small time Akuma not even worth an Akuma alert. 

Walking into the class Alya is standing at the front directing people to and fro.

"Max good your here!" Alya walks over to him, pulling him into the room, "So Lila's coming back to day and she needs to sit in the front because of her tinnitus so you need to move back a row-hey are you listening!"

"I... am... I am here," Max furrows his brows as if trying to figure out a difficult equation.

"Um, dude are you ok?" Nino asks, sharing a worried look with Alya.

"Lila is here.... Lila is in Achu.... I.... I'm in Achu!" Max panics looking around.

How did the class get here?! Were they on a trip! what's going on!

"Ok..." Alya drawls, "You know what, never mind, just go sit next to Kim,"

Kim waves, Max stumbling over to him. Kim tries to talk to him, but Max just stares blankly for the morning. Vaguely aware of Marinette and Lila coming in late. Or was he early. or were they early and him late? He puzzles over this until Kim pulls him from the class room.

"Do you think you can grab Lila's appetiser, she's got a sprained wrist," Max nods slowly, standing still.

Kim looks confused, turning him around and gently pushing him in the direction of the cafeteria. He could swear the server was an octopus, but he guesses the extra arms more helpful.

"Heres your appetiser Lila," Max sets it down in front of her.

"I'll fetch your dessert," Kim says, disappearing then reappearing a second later.

Kim can teleport!!! How can that be! That technology doesn't exist yet!... unless it does? But teleportation isn't possible! 

"Hey Lila!" Marinette voice snaps Max out of his spiral, "You forgot your napkin!"

Max's heart stops, a flaming boulder coming straight at them!! How is Marinette that strong? Oh no she's been Akumatized! that explains all the strange things today, there's no other explanation! The boulder is moving in slow motion but Max can't move. Then Lila stands, where did she get that armour? The boulder is twice-no three times her size! But she stand up bravely, bracing for the impact. It collides with her gauntlet, sparks from the flame flying everywhere. It pushes her back, indents in the ground. Lila stops it in it's place, holding onto the flaming ball thats now the size of her palm, huh how did that happen.

Max smiles down at Lila. She had saved him! She had saved his life.

"You see it's obvious she doesn't have a sprained wrist!" Marinette cheers.

Wasn't she an akuma? Did the boulder sprain her wrist?

"Ow!" Lila cries out in pain dropping to the ground.

Oh no! This was far worse than a sprained wrist! Her whole arm must be shattered!

"Once when I was in India, I witnessed someone eye getting gouged out by the corner of a napkin," Lila wails, still on the ground, her armour fading away.

A Napkin, was that the name of the weapon or of the Akuma? He would have to add such a deadly adversary into his game.

"if I hadn't caught it this napkin could have injured Max!" 

Max flinches. She's right he could have been permanently maimed, why wasn't everyone celebrating her heroics?

"I didn't have a choice, ow!" Lila cries out in pain again.

If no one else was going to congratulate her, he will!

"Lila you saved my eye!" Max pushes up his glasses, "You sacrificed yourself for me!"

Here she was lying on the ground in pain because of him. Arm shattered. Still holding the flaming Napkin, well it wasn't flaming anymore. Lila must have put it out! She saved him from the most dangerous weapon known to man! where even the corners of the sphere shape are capable of gouging out eyes!

"Why wouldn't I Max? Ouch!" Lila looks up at him with teary eyes, "You're my friend,"

Her friend! a friend of such a great hero! He couldn't believe his luck! Max was willing to bet Lila was Ladybug at this point!

"We'll take you to the nurses office," Sabrina offers.

Yes! a healer! Lila was in need of one after facing off against the dastardly Napkin!

"Are you proud of yourself Marinette?" Mylene demands.

Marinette! How did she get possession of a Napkin!

"Lila's in pain even more now all because of you!" Kim shouts.

Marinette didn't attack Lila did she? Maybe she is not aware of the power Napkins hold.

"No, no don't blame Marinette, she was just trying to give me a napkin, right Marinette?" Lila asks Marinette.

Of course! Marinette didn't attack Lila! She was trying to pass her a weapon! Maybe there is an Akuma on the loose and Lila needs to defeat it! She needs to get to the nurse right away! Marinette storms off, she must be on her way to hold off the Akuma! Giving Lila enough time to heal. Maybe she should use the Napkin!

The fourth day Max gets some sleep.

Ever since we woke up he's been trying to pice together what happened. That third day was kind of a blur. Something about Lila and an Akuma? He taps away at his computer programming the game with the help of Markov. That reminds him didn't he have an idea yesterday for the game? What was it.......

His fingers freeze above the keys as memorise of his hallucinations finally catch up with him.

... it was a napkin.... I thanked her... for saving me from a napkin...

With a lough thuds his head hit the desk.

"Max! MAX!" Markov yells, whirring around his head.

"I'm an idiot," Max groans into the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I will act like this is canon until proven otherwise.  
> I came into this semi seriously then I referred to a napkin as a deadly adversary and realised that was out the window.
> 
> Kind of connect to my other work but only in the sense I honestly believe something like this had to have happened.


End file.
